Convenient Fiancees
by Rei Jarren02
Summary: Elizabeth needs a fiancee for a work party. Darcy discovers that having a fiancee is quite convenient.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I have decided to try to write a longer story this time. This idea actually came to me in the shower. And right now the baby is napping and my husband is out of town and my house is mostly clean. So I thought: why not spend this time writing and getting this story out of your head! Thanks to my beta who has been so wonderful to have helped me; and no, I do not own P&amp;P.

1_1_1

Lizzy sat at the Hotel bar nursing her mojito. She glanced down at her watch; the party had been going on for about forty-five minutes now. How could she show her face in there knowing that everyone was waiting to meet her "fiancée"? For the thousandth time that evening, Lizzy cursed herself for inventing one. She just couldn't stand the thought of Clint moving on before her. They had been dating for three years when he suddenly decided that they were not a good match. It had been like a bucket of ice water being dumped over her head; they had been planning on moving in together. Lizzy had notified her landlord that she was going to be moving at the end of her lease and so Mr. Fields had found another tenant. So now she was living with her sister and looking for a new place. All the while having to work and smile in the face of the man who broke her heart.

When Lizzy heard that Clint was suddenly dating some model, Lizzy felt humiliated. When confronted with said couple, she suddenly came up with her 'boyfriend' stating that they met at the coffee shop two months prior and had been together ever since, and no they could not meet them for coffee because he was away on business. According to Lizzy, her new boyfriend spent quite a bit of time out of town. Four months later, Lizzy's friend Charlotte told her that Clint was going to propose. She could not let that happen! Lizzy went to her jewelry box and pulled out her grandmother's ring. It was a simple little thing but it would do the job.

Charlotte had told everyone that Lizzy was engaged and that they would all get to meet him at the company party. Lizzy could have killed her best friend. How was she supposed to find some handsome businessman who traveled a lot to play fiancée?

Lizzy put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Tough night?" Lizzy looked up and saw the bartender standing there pouring some scotch over ice.

"I guess you could say that." She answered.

"Fight with the husband?" He nodded towards the ring on Lizzy's left hand.

"No." Lizzy sighed. "I am supposed to be at the Leyena &amp; Smith party. But I don't have a fiancée." The bartender gave her a confused look. "I made one up because I couldn't stand the thought of my ex getting engaged before me." Lizzy blushed and looked down at her drink.

The bartender left to deliver the scotch on rocks and came back leaning forward on the bar top. "So what you are saying is that you need someone to play fiancée for the evening?"

"Yes. Afterwards I can just say that I found him to be a douche and I broke it off." Lizzy took a drink and glanced back at her watch.

"What kind of fiancée have you made up for yourself?"

"He is tall and handsome. He is a successful businessman who is frequently away on business and does not care for social engagements. That is why no one at work has ever met him yet."

"And you are just going to break up with this handsome successful businessman?" The bartender looked at her skeptically.

"Yes?" Lizzy shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"I see. How about him?" The bartender pointed over his shoulder to the gentleman who now had the scotch on rocks. He was most definitely handsome, in a dark brooding sort of way. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit and seemed to be waiting, for he glanced down at the watch on his wrist.

"He could do. But I am not looking for long term." Lizzy joked smiling.

"One sec." The bartender pushed off the bar and walked over to the mysterious man.

Lizzy did not want to be caught watching so she busied herself with going through her clutch looking for cash to pay for her drink.

"Paul says you need a date for tonight?" A deep voice with a sexy English accent said.

Lizzy looked up into a pair of perfect blue eyes. "Ye…" She cleared her throat. "Yes. I need someone to play fiancée for my company party." He looked over at the bartender with a look that said Paul had not been so giving in all the information.

"Sorry. I do not think I am able to help you." The blue eyes man turned around.

"It is only for tonight. Then I can tell everyone that I broke up with you and we never have to see each other again." Lizzy sounded desperate even to herself. "I cannot go in there and face them alone."

"That is not my problem. I am not the one who made some phony engagement." He said coldly.

Lizzy hung her head. "I know. I know. I just…. I just couldn't stand the thought of him finding happiness so quickly after we broke up." She said quietly.

"Only this party and then we part ways?"

Lizzy looked up with hopeful eyes. "Yes. And next week I tell them that due to your being out of town on business all the time it was not going to work and I broke up with you and that is that."

The man pondered this information. "Okay."

"Okay? You will do it?" Lizzy smiled brightly. "Thank you so much! Paul, I will pay for the gentleman's drink." Lizzy put the money on the bar top and hopped down from her stool. She picked up her white clutch and ran her fingers through her chestnut curls. "Let's do this then!"

The man offered her his arm and escorted her to the ballroom where the Leyena &amp; Smith party was being held. "So what is this party about?" He asked as they neared the doors.

"Our company just got a big contract with a Bandy's Construction. So we are celebrating." Lizzy answered. "You know," she suddenly stopped and looked up at him. He was at least a head taller than herself, she barely came up to his shoulder. "I don't even know your name."

"William." He looked down at her and she looked back as if expecting more. When she didn't get anything else she sighed and smiled up at him.

"Nice to meet you William. I am Elizabeth Bennet."

1_1_1

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

I am so excited to be writing this for you all! In part because I have gotten so many lovely reviews! You guys sure know how to feed a girls ego I am still in the process of writing this so I am hoping to post at least once a week. I am not going to give up on this story so sorry if it takes a lot of time in between posts.

I also feel I should mention that I am not sure how many of the P&amp;P characters are going to actually appear. One in particular is Wickham. At this point I really don't have a place for him. However, these stories do happen to take on a life of their own so we shall just have to wait and see.

Thanks so much to my beta who has so graciously dedicated their time in reading this to make sure it doesn't suck.

1_1_1

**Darcy** came into the hotel bar to wait for Charlie. He was usually always running late. Sitting down, he asked the bartender for a scotch on the rocks. As the bartender walked to the other side, he noticed a petite brunette dressed up nicely with a drink in front of her. She was answering the bartender and they talked for a little bit and she blushed. She looked pretty when she blushed, and her eyes were so expressive! Darcy quickly averted his own eyes when the bartender came to drop off his drink.

"Thanks Paul," Darcy said.

"You're welcome Mr. Darcy," Paul said and walked back to the intriguing girl at the other end of the bar. Darcy watched Paul lean up against the bar top talking to the girl. He watched her fidget in her seat, look at her watch, blush and smile. Wow, what a smile! Darcy was intrigued. He saw Paul gesture behind him towards himself. Uh-oh. He had been recognized. She wanted to meet him. Darcy scowled into his drink and looked at his watch. Where was Charlie? "Sir?" Paul came back. Darcy sighed.

"What is it Paul?"

"The young lady over there," Paul nodded back over his shoulder. Darcy looked and saw her looking through her white clutch. "Needs a date for her company get-together in one of the ballrooms."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Look, I know it is pretty bizarre, but I don't think the lady knows who you are." Paul raised his hands. "It is only for tonight and then she has no need to see you again."

"I will go talk with her." Darcy sighed again. Why was he doing this? Was this just mere curiosity? He got up and walked over to her. "Paul says you need a date for tonight?" The girl looked up in surprise.

"Ye…"She squeaked and then cleared her throat. "Yes. I need someone to play fiancée for my company party." Darcy looked over at Paul with a look accusing him of not being very forthcoming in the particulars.

After some discussing and finding out exactly why she needed a fiancée, Darcy felt some pity. "Okay." Her response was giving him a most brilliant smile that lit up her beautiful dark eyes. That almost made it worth it. She told Paul that she was paying for his drink, jumped off her stool and ran her slim fingers through her amazing dark curls. Darcy mentally shook himself. Stop being so obsessed with this woman; you just met her!

Darcy offered her his arm, which she took and they walked towards the Leyena &amp; Smith party. Darcy asked what the party was about and she answered and then stopped suddenly. He wondered if she was having second thoughts.

"I don't even know your name," she said looking up at him.

"William." He looked down at her and held his breath.

"Nice to meet you William. I am Elizabeth Bennet."

_That's a nice sounding name_. He thought to himself.

1_1_1

**Elizabeth** and William entered the ballroom and Charlotte nearly choked on her wine. She rushed over. "Lizzy, what the hell? Who is _this_?"

"William, I would like you to meet my friend and co-worker Charlotte. Charlotte, this is William my _fiancée_." Lizzy stated meaningfully.

"Pleased to meet you, William," Charlotte stated and before William could answer, turned her attention back to her friend. "Lizzy, I thought you were going to stay home 'sick'. Where did you find him? I mean just look at him! He's gorgeous! No one will believe you met him in a coffee shop. One does not meet guys who look like that in a coffee shop!" Charlotte ranted.

"I couldn't just stay home Char, I had a hand in getting this account. I have to be here," Lizzy said. "And how do you know I couldn't meet someone like him in a coffee shop? People do go into them you know. Just because he is a good looking businessman doesn't mean he wouldn't."

"Oh please Lizzy," Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Hot sexy successful businessmen don't frequent coffee shops. Especially that tiny little thing by the park."

"Um. I am right here," William spoke up. "And I do like coffee." Lizzy laughed at Charlotte's expression when she heard the man speak.

"See Char? It could happen."

Suddenly people started to notice Elizabeth was in attendance and with her 'fiancée'. She smiled, greeted them and introduced William. He in turn shook hands with everyone. Elizabeth did notice that William seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. He was getting a lot of looks from the women. Alice from accounting even asked if they had met before.

"I do not think so," William answered a little leery. There was almost a look of fear in his eyes. Like he had been found out.

"So William, what was it about this little firecracker that caught your attention?" a guy named Clint asked. William glanced down at Lizzy and noticed a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked down at the floor. This had to be the ex she had mentioned.

"I first noticed her fine eyes and brilliant smile," he said putting his arm around her waist. It was not necessarily a lie; it was what attracted him to her. William did not know why he felt the need to protect her from this man with the model blonde in his arm, who was looking at Lizzy with disdain, but he did.

"Where did you meet her?" Clint continued.

"In a coffee shop," William answered.

"How does she like her coffee?" Clint pressed.

Will glared at the man. He could feel Lizzy put pressure on his arm. "Are you trying to fish for something Clint?"

"I just find it kind of odd that for five months we don't see any sign of you. Not even a photo on the desk or on her phone. And suddenly you show up?" Clint smirked like he finally figured it out. "I don't believe you are Lizzy's fiancée. In fact I don't believe she ever had a boyfriend." He looked at the petite brunette still smirking.

"If you must know, I have been working in my London office for the past several months and we have kept in touch. You see my business keeps me pretty busy and I do not care to be out in society much. Only when absolutely necessary," William said smoothly. "When Elizabeth told me about how important getting the Bandy account was and that she was getting grief from some people," he looked pointedly at Clint, who began to shift uncomfortably, "I thought it was necessary to be here tonight." Darcy technically wasn't lying. He was in his London offices over the past several months and he did hate attending social functions. He removed his arm from around Lizzy's waist and took her hand. "If you will excuse us," William nodded to Clint and lead Elizabeth away.

"Oh my gosh! What was that?" Lizzy exclaimed. "London? You just could have said 'out of town' and that would have been fine."

"Sorry. Just something about him got under my skin."

They spent the next hour mingling and making small talk. "We can go now," Lizzy said. She looked over and saw Charlotte walking over. Well, more like stumbling over. "Hey Char, we are going to be going now."

"Lizzy, you and your hunky hunk are so cute together!" She squealed/slurred. "I bet he is just amazing in the sack. You can't look that good looking and have a body that amazing without being an amazing lover. You two are going to have the cutest babies."

"I wouldn't know how he is," Lizzy said blushing bright red.

"Oh come on! You are telling me that you have been together for six months and you haven't done _it_ yet?" Charlotte winked

"Still right here," William said.

"Charlotte, you are drunk," Lizzy stated blushing a pretty red. "Come. Let's get us a cab and get you home." Lizzy took Charlotte by the arm and lead her out of the ballroom. Once outside the cool night air was a welcome feeling against Lizzy's heated skin. "I am so sorry," she said turning toward William. "I had no idea it was going to be that bad in there."

"It's all right," William said looking down at her with a small smile on his face. "It was not all bad." He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Blushing Lizzy turned to hail a cab. When the cab came to the curb, Lizzy helped a drunk Charlotte get into the back seat. She gave the cabby the address and turned back to William. "Well, thanks again."

William stepped closer to the petite brunette. "You are welcome," he said softly and bent his head and kissed her lips. Lizzy was definitely surprised, but soon lost herself in the sensation. She put both hands on his upper arms and had to hold onto the sleeves of his suit coat to keep her balance. William raised his head and took a step back. "I wish you well," he whispered and held the cab door open for her to get in.

Lizzy sat in the back seat in a daze. Wow! Now that was a kiss!

1_1_1_1

**William** watched the cab drive away. What had he done? He took a deep breath and turned around to enter the hotel once again.

"Hey Darce! Sorry I am late. I just met the most beautiful Angel." Charlie beamed at his friend.

_So did I._ Darcy thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken so so long for this chapter to come. The baby got super sick and couldn't breath very well, and then I have been working a lot lately. Anyway, enough of my excuses, here is the 3rd chapter with the 4th hopefully soon to follow.

I do not own P&amp;P.

**CH 3**

**Darcy** woke to a most annoying ringing sound. He had a slight headache and wanted the noise to stop. Immediately. He reached out his arm and fumbled for the offending cell on the nightstand.

"Hello?" Darcy grumbled into the phone.

"You have some serious explaining to do, dear cousin." Richard's voice was half humor, half serious. "Aunt Cathy is _not_ going to be happy about this. Frankly I am hurt that I didn't even get to meet the lady before the announcement. In fact, I am wondering why I have not met the lady at all!" Now he sounded accusing.

"What?" Darcy sat up. "Richard, what are you talking about? What lady? Meet whom?"

"Your fiancée, silly boy." The humor was now back in his cousin's voice.

"My fiancée?" Darcy was truly confused. "Richard, I have never had a fianc…. Oh shit." Darcy put his free hand up to rub his temple.

"Yup! I am almost to your place. I wouldn't talk to anyone right now. Turn your phone off before Aunt Cathy or, worse, my mother calls you."

"Thanks, Rich. Bye." Darcy hung up and turned his phone off. Richard was right. He could not bear to hear Aunt Catherine yelling at him about family duty and whatnot; although that could be almost bearable next to his Aunt Ellen's third degree, asking all sorts of questions about a girl he hardly knew.

Darcy pulled himself out of bed and took a quick shower and dressed. Seeing as he did not have to be at the office today, he made use of his jeans and a blue button up that his sister had given him for his birthday last year. He went down to the kitchen and smelled rather than saw that his housekeeper had already made coffee and had set the morning paper on the counter with a mug next to it. The blessed cup was still steaming.

The only thing out of place in this familiar tableau was that the paper was face down.

He didn't know why, but Darcy suddenly felt his heart racing and a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. Taking a deep breath he reached out and took the paper and turned it over. Whatever descent his stomach had been making, it immediately dropped the rest of the way as his breath hitched.

_Oh shit._

1_1_1

**Elizabeth** woke the next morning before Charlotte and her sister Jane. She instantly put some coffee on to brew before setting out the bottle of aspirin and a glass of water with a note for Charlotte. Then she went to her room and got dressed in her running clothes. Running should take her mind off of that kiss, she thought.

That _amazing_ kiss! Her dreams were filled with that tall, dark, handsome stranger-complete with his sexy accent! She needed to clear her mind and get him out of it. She would never see him again. Lizzy quickly pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail and put on an elastic headband to keep the little fly-aways out of her face, attempting to focus her mind away from the night before.

Walking out into the early morning sunshine Elizabeth swung her arms front to back to loosen them up. She then set out at a quick walk toward the park to get her limbs warmed up. After walking into the park she did a couple of stretches and then set her watch and took off at a brisk pace. Elizabeth was no marathon runner, but she could keep up a decent pace for a decent amount of time. When she returned to work on Monday she was going to have to answer a lot of questions about this man she showed up with.

_I'm going to have to come up with a back-story. Let's see... He said he was working in his London offices the past few months…_ Elizabeth mentally went through all she knew about William. A futile exercise as she found it was distressingly not much.

She ran for almost an hour and then set off on a leisurely walk back to her apartment-by way of her favorite coffee place: Cup O'Joe. As she walked in she took a deep breath, letting the smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked goods overtake her senses. Her run hadn't helped her out much in the way of future office excuses, but she could at least enjoy this.

"Good morning, Elizabeth!" Joe greeted her from behind the counter. "Will you have the usual today?"

"Yes, please." Elizabeth answered smiling. "And could you please throw in a blueberry muffin? If I'm not mistaken, I can smell they're fresh out of the oven."

"You would be correct. Martha just took them out." Joe said. He walked over to the double doors leading to the back. "Martha, Lizzy would like to know if you are ready to part with one of your muffins?" Joe came back with a bag. "She put a few extra in there for Jane and Charlotte."

"Tell your wife I greatly appreciate all that she does for us!" Elizabeth said, taking the bag and coffee. She took out the little billfold she kept while she ran to pay.

"I'll pay for the lady." A deep British voice said behind her.

Elizabeth jumped and flushed. No way, it couldn't be! She looked behind her, and sure enough there was her 'fiancée' from last night. However, there was something different about him today. Last night he seemed a bit more easygoing and pleasant. Today he seemed foreboding and cold, and yet still managed to look sexy as hell in jeans and a simple button up.

"Hi?" She managed to say. "What are you doing here? I didn't think we would be seeing one another again so soon." She smiled. Or at all, she thought.

"Didn't you?" He asked coldly. "Could we talk? I have been waiting for you for some time." He turned, not waiting for an answer, and walked to a table that was in the corner near the door. She followed him, slightly confused.

"How did you know I would be here? I am not going to lie, this is all kinds of creepy." Lizzy said, sitting down.

"I heard the address you gave the cab driver last night. This is the only coffee shop near your place by the park." William answered.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Um, thanks for breakfast." She took a sip of her coffee, unsure what else to say. It did explain how he knew, but it still felt a little creepy.

William sat down and flipped the paper across the table. "Care to explain?"

Elizabeth almost spat out the mouthful of coffee she had just put in. There in the middle of the front page was a picture of the most passionate kiss she had ever seen in print. The couple stood next to a cab, the man with one hand on the girl's cheek with his finger curled around the back of her neck, his other arm wrapped around her petite waist. The girl, in a bright green, knee length cocktail dress with white pumps, gripped his muscular biceps. Elizabeth knew they were muscular; she was the one in the picture holding them. Her face was hidden in the picture only by the fact that her face was turned.

The headline read: "MULTI-BILLIONAIRE DARCY TO WED! WHO IS THE MYSTERY LADY?" Sure enough, the delicate ring on her left hand was clearly visible.

"Oh dear." Elizabeth's voice shook. She looked up at Darcy and paled. "I…I had no idea! I mean, I did know the press would be there to document the occasion, but this?" She looked back down at the paper.

"What are you going to do about it?" Darcy demanded.

"Uh…" Elizabeth shook her head as if to clear her foggy brain. She was going to need another run. A much longer run. "I suppose this changes nothing, really. I can still say that due to your crazy business lifestyle I broke it off." She looked Darcy in the eyes.

Darcy studied this petite little brunette in front of him. Here she was engaged to-at least according to the press-a man worth billions, and she was just going to break it off? Just like that? What about that kiss? He was pretty damn sure that she kissed him back!

Darcy mentally shook himself. That wasn't the issue. That kiss was a mistake. Not that he regretted it, necessarily. He just couldn't get it out of his head; he lived that moment over and over again. He rather enjoyed the feel of her body in his arms. When she was about to get into the cab and leave him something inside of him just couldn't let her go without taking something to remember her by. And boy did he remember!

Suddenly all the perks about being 'engaged' came to mind. "No." He reached out and took the paper from Elizabeth's hand.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Elizabeth glared at the man across from her.

"You decided to create a 'fiancée' to get back at an ex. Now according to the whole city, once they all have read the paper anyway, you and I are engaged. I need you to continue to play the part."

"Why?"

"I find that having one will be beneficial for the time being. You see," here he pointed to the headline. "I am very sought after by every dim-witted female who attends the functions I go to, and I am finding it rather tiresome. Be my fiancée just a bit longer, and then we can part ways. I have a big benefit coming up in two months and will need to bring someone. Who better than the girl I am engaged to? After that, then you can give your reasons and we can call it off." He sat back in his chair after he finished.

Elizabeth eyed him for a bit, weighing her options. "I have some conditions." She said after a moment. He raised his eyebrows and gave a tentative nod for her to continue. She held up a finger. "One: No sex." She held up a second finger. "Two: We go on at least two dates a week. Three..."

Here she smiled. Darcy suddenly felt nervous. He had a feeling she was going to make some outlandish request; and he would meet it, because he had decided that she was worth it. _At least for the next two months._ He told himself.

"You send me flowers, at work, on Wednesdays," she finally finished. "I like orange gerbera daisies."

"Deal."

1_1_1_1

As always Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I am so happy to be writtting this for you. I feel I must explain a bit of my life situation that I find myself right now. My husband is not able to work at the moment and so I am now working full time and taking care of him and our little 15mo old. I ask that you just all hang in there with me and I will try so hard to post as soon as I am able.**

**As always, I do not own P&amp;P etc. etc.**

**1_1_1_**

**CH 4**

**Elizabeth** walked back to her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it for support and heaved a great big sigh before pushing off and walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lizzy." Jane said. She was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee and the twice-damned morning paper in front of her. Charlotte sat on the other end of the table with a matching mug of coffee, as well as a tall glass of water in front of her. The bottle of aspirin was open and two pills sat next to the water like sentinels. Charlotte herself had her head lying on the table with her eyes closed.

Elizabeth managed to ignore the paper and set the bag of muffins in front of her dear sister. "Martha sends her best."

"Oh my goodness!" Jane grabbed the bag. "This just made my morning! Martha makes the best blueberry muffins." Jane liberated a muffin and took a bite, momentarily distracted.

"Jane, please don't shout." Charlotte grumbled. "Lizzy, _you_ are in trouble."

"Oh yeah." Jane looked at her little sister. "Care to explain?" Jane pointed to the picture on the front page.

Elizabeth sighed and sat down. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"How about you suddenly getting engaged to a man I have never met?" Jane said accusingly. "Why have you never mentioned him before?" She was hurt that her sister would hide someone she was dating from her.

Guiltily, Elizabeth launched into how she had made someone up just to make it seem like she had moved on from her break-up with Clint; following with when she heard he was suddenly going to be engaged she rashly decided that she, too, was going to be getting married.

"It was a dumb thing to do, I know. But I couldn't stand the thought of him just moving on like that! I mean, we were dating for years and we were supposed to be moving in together! Doesn't that mean something now a days? How could he just suddenly be dating this other woman and then be getting engaged?" Elizabeth ranted.

"Besides, Charlotte was in on the whole scheme. She started the engagement rumour in the first place. I couldn't just show up dateless after that. I had been telling everyone that he was extremely busy and had no time to meet anyone for five months. If they didn't see someone who was flesh and blood then they would know what a pathetic loser I am."

Elizabeth hung her head. "I went into the hotel bar to get a drink before facing everyone alone. I had no idea who was sitting at the other end. The bartender, Paul, introduced us and William agreed to be my date." She looked up at her sister. "I honestly had no idea that he was going to kiss me, let alone have it be all over the papers the next morning!"

Jane looked at her little sister with sympathy. "Well, you are right that it was a dumb thing to do, making someone up like that." She patted her sister on the hand. "On the bright side, no one can tell that's you in the picture besides your colleagues. So you're probably safe from getting any calls from Mom." She smiled reassuringly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth folded her arms on the table and put her head down. "I saw him this morning."

"What? Already?"

"Jane! Please, keep your volume down," grumbled Charlotte.

"He overheard me giving the cabby my address and knew that I like to go to a small coffee shop by the park. It was a process of elimination. He was there waiting for me after my run."

"That's kind of creepy," Charlotte mumbled. She did manage to lift her head to take a bite of her blueberry muffin and a sip of coffee.

"That's what I said." Elizabeth agreed. "He thought I had orchestrated the whole thing to entrap him! How ridiculous does that sound?" Elizabeth was getting angry now. While she was in the coffee shop, she was more surprised and taken so off guard that she didn't really get a chance to let her whole situation sink in. Now that she was at home, sitting at the table telling her sister, she was angry that the man had accused her of planning the whole thing out in advance. How was she to know he was going to be at that hotel bar at that exact time! And what kind of woman did he take her for?

"To be fair to the man, Lizzy, I am sure that he wouldn't have put it past some of the ladies he is often in company with. A man in his position is quite desirable." Jane said. Ever the voice of reason her sister.

"But I didn't!" Elizabeth protested.

"I know that." Jane patted her hand again. "So what happened? Did you explain?"

"Yes."

"There. All fixed, and none the worse for it." Jane smiled beatifically. "So now all you have to do is tell everyone that you broke it off with a multi-billionaire, because he is so busy?" Jane raised a delicate blonde brow at her sister.

"Yes?" That question was making Elizabeth wonder if it was a plausible idea. "Look, I wasn't planning on engaging myself to the world's most eligible bachelor! It shouldn't matter, right?" She took a bite of her muffin huffily.

"Besides," Elizabeth said quietly, brushing away a few stray crumbs on the table in what she hoped looked like a casual gesture. "We're still engaged for another two months."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"He has a big benefit coming up in two months and needs to have a date." Elizabeth started to pick at her muffin. "Plus he said something like he was tired of girls chasing him. And that having a fiancée would be convenient."

"Well, now that the tables are turned, how does it feel to be used?" Charlotte smirked.

"Oh, shut up and eat your muffin." Elizabeth grumbled.

1_1_1_1

**Darcy** sat at the coffee shop table for a little bit longer after Elizabeth had left, thinking about what just happened. He had secured a fiancée for the next two months, and had agreed to her terms to do so. Two dates a week, and flowers on Wednesday delivered to her work.

Darcy couldn't help but smirk over the first rule. No sex. In a way it was kind of refreshing that there was at least one woman-available or otherwise-in the world that wasn't trying to get into his bed. He frowned; of course, the reason why they were always trying to get into his bed was to try to force his hand into matrimony. This girl managed to get herself engaged to him without even knowing who he was or really knowing anything about him! Or so she claimed.

However, after that kiss last night Darcy's curiosity was piqued. What would a woman who could kiss like that be like in between the sheets? Not wanting to go down that line of thought, Darcy took a deep breath and stood up. Gathering his things he walked out into the midmorning light. _Darcy, old man, I hope you know what you are doing._

After Richard had come over earlier in the morning they had talked-really it was Richard who talked, about the pros of having a fiancée. Richard was the one to mention the benefit and how nice it might look to his donors if he were to show up with a nice girl. Darcy had countered Richard's remarks with how this girl could ruin him in that one night too. What if she was really a fortune hunting, social climbing, socialite wannabe? He was trapped in this 'engagement' and could think of no way out of it.

Now he felt a little better after having talked with Elizabeth, although he also still had his doubts about how this was going to end. They could go their separate ways and never see one another again. In truth that was what was supposed to happen after last night, and that didn't work out. Or, Elizabeth could decide that being his fiancée was a good thing after all and never leave. He would be honor bound to marry her. Or, he thought, they could just be engaged forever.

Darcy dwelled on that. It might not be so bad, to be engaged to the woman forever. That would keep all the Society Ladies from trying to get to him. And he would be under no obligations to Elizabeth herself, excepting for the two dates a week and flowers to work Wednesdays. She didn't even want sex. It was a perfect relationship!

But why did she have to look so tantalizingly sexy in her running clothes? This might be harder than he originally thought.

1_1_1_1

**Please Review! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to repost this with out my little rant. I apologize for it; it was uncalled for. After posting this chapter and going to bed I felt awful. Yes there has been a lot of stress at home and other aspects of life that have prevented me from updating like I was hoping to. For this I am sorry and I will strive to do better. **

**Thank you for the positive reviews thus far and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.**

**CH5**

**Elizabeth** put her elbows up on the table and smiled at her older sister. "So, Janie. Tell me how last night went."

"Oh, um…" Jane blushed a pretty pink. "It was good. He works for a friend of his."

"And… that can't be all. What does he look like? What are his hobbies?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Did he kiss you goodnight like this Darcy guy kissed Lizzy?" Charlotte asked.

"No. He was a perfect gentleman." Jane smiled.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I behaved in a scandalous manner? That this guy that I find myself engaged to is no gentleman?" Elizabeth said in mock offense. "You know I blame that kiss on you, Janie."

"Me? How could I be the reason? I wasn't even there!"

"True. But you made me put that dress on. If I had worn the classic long black one that wouldn't have happened." Elizabeth pointed to the papers.

"I doubt it." Charlotte spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Lizzy, the man clearly was attracted to you. I would wager you could have been wearing your old college sweats and he would have jumped you." Charlotte took a sip of her coffee. She seemed to be making her way back to the land of the living.

"So what was the kiss like?" Jane leaned forward eagerly.

"Hold on a sec. We are not talking about me anymore." Elizabeth held up her hand. "I want to hear about your blind date with the ever enchanting Mr. B you met through that 'find a date in your area' app." Elizabeth looked pointedly at her sister.

"What is it that you want to know? We just met for drinks and then he had to go meet with his friend. He did not kiss me, and we are going out again tonight for dinner." Jane smiled her perfect smile.

Elizabeth's face lit up. "You are? That's great!"

"Now, tell me about that kiss."

"It was amazing to be honest. And no, there was no tongue." Elizabeth looked pointedly at Charlotte who had her mouth open to ask that exact question. "It was very chaste." Jane held up the paper with the 'hotter than hell kiss' picture on it. "Fine, so maybe it wasn't all _that_ chaste."

"Looks like a pretty intense kiss." Elizabeth jumped at the sound of Charlotte's voice right behind her. "Definitely looks like he's claiming you as his." She took another sip of her coffee. "I gotta say, with all that passion passing between you two, he should be pretty amazing in bed."

"Oh puh-leeze Charlotte let it go!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "We are not having sex! That was part of the agreement."

"What! No sex?" It was Charlotte's turn to be amazed. "Elizabeth, it is not everyday a girl finds herself engaged to William Darcy! He's been named People's #1 Hottest Bachelor for the past…" Charlotte trailed off trying to do math in her head. "I don't know. But it has been for several years now. And you are not going to take advantage of that?"

"Charlotte, I don't even know him! I don't go sleeping around with random guys you know." Elizabeth said.

"He is not just some 'random guy', Lizzy." Charlotte stated. "He is _William Darcy_, Head of Darcy Inc. If you want to get to know him go Google him, or pick up any magazine. Better yet, read the paper." She picked up the day's paper and placed it on the table in front of Elizabeth. "I hear he's happily engaged to a beautiful woman." Charlotte smiled.

"Calm down, Charlotte." Elizabeth looked up at her friend. "It is not the end of the world if I don't sleep with this guy."

"I know," Charlotte replied, placing her hand on Elizabeth's head. "It's just that it's not every girl finds herself engaged to William Darcy and has the right of advantage of him. Also, it is about time you got laid. It has been awhile and that's not healthy."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I think I'll be fine waiting a bit longer before I do any of that."

"Lizzy, I know Clint hurt you. But living your life trying to… I don't know what to call it, 'beat him to happiness'?" Jane dithered trying to puzzle out what she was saying. "I think it is only going to end up hurting you more in the end. Clint's a jerk, and we all know that he shouldn't find happiness before you. However, I think I can safely say that I don't think Clint's engagement is going to last." Jane smiled.

"Yeah, girls like that will use him for whatever he's got to offer. And it isn't much." Charlotte chimed in.

"Hey, what does that make me?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I dated him for something like three years!"

"It makes you one lucky woman!" Charlotte beamed. "Because now you are 'engaged'," Charlotte made air quotes. "To the hottest man alive and could pretty much have anything you want! Even great sex." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Charlotte, enough with the sex already!" Elizabeth said exasperated. "We are only doing this for two months and then we are done! We won't have to pretend anymore and we definitely will not being seeing one another again!"

**"Two** months huh?" Richard leaned back against the counter in Darcy's kitchen. "Think you can handle it?" He smirked.

"You were the one who suggested I keep her around until after the Benefit!" Darcy said. "That's two months away."

"Yeah, but I didn't know she was going to make demands, and that you would agree right away without counter offers." Richard responded. "How do you let her make, and you agree to, that stupid rule of 'no sex'? I mean come on! You two are engaged for the next two months. Why shouldn't you get to have sex?"

"Richard, we don't even know one another very well."

"What better way to get to 'know' one another. If you catch my meaning." Richard winked.

"Oh please. A deaf man could understand your meaning." Darcy rolled his eyes.

"Darce, look at this picture." Richard tossed the morning paper at his cousin. "If this woman's response to a simple kiss goodnight looks like this and can evoke such passionate feelings in anyone who looks at it. That tells me there is something BIG awaiting anyone who can unlock it and let it out."

Darcy glanced down at the paper, the image eliciting a blush to rise in his cheeks. "We are not having sex."

"So you're telling me that if a time comes and she throws herself at you and begs for sex, you will walk away?"

William cleared his throat. "If we did I certainly wouldn't tell you."

"Party pooper," mumbled Richard.

**Caroline** Bingley awoke that morning feeling good. She may have been initially left out of last nights dinner invite, but she managed to find out where her brother was meeting William Darcy. And she just happened to be walking by the restaurant window where, coincidentally, she spied them. The fact that the men were sitting nowhere near the window was lost to her.

As she sat down at their table Charles was telling William about the girl he had met for drinks just before meeting for dinner. Caroline could tell William was distracted, and she incorrectly assumed it was because he was thinking of her as she sat close to his side. Moving slightly, she angled herself so her dress showed off what little cleavage she had to its best ability - at least that was the effect she was going for. To the surrounding tables it looked like the skinny woman with the obviously bleached blonde hair was someone who was trying desperately to gain the notice of the dark gentleman who was, in turn, studiously not looking in her direction or taking notice of lack of bosom being thrust forward.

Caroline smiled to herself at the memory as she stretched in her bed. She had been calling him William to herself and to her friends for almost two years now. Once at a gala that she attended with her brother - although it was more of a tag along - she had called him by his name and he immediately corrected her to 'Mr. Darcy'. _It is cute of him to not want his business associates to know of the intimacy between himself and his best friend's sister. If things keep going the way they are we could be engaged by this time next year, and I can finally be Mrs. Darcy the following year. I think a summer wedding will be perfect._

Glancing at her phone she decided that it was a good time to get out of bed. Society hours kept her out late and trying to get out of bed early was difficult. Caroline decided to compromise and rouse herself around eleven. When she became Mrs. Darcy she was unsure what time William would like her to rise. She knew he kept early hours, but did not know if he would expect his wife to as well. Caroline walked down to the breakfast parlor where her breakfast was being kept warm for her, as well as hot coffee. Last night she had heard William mention going into a coffee shop; she determined that he must like the drink a great deal and ordered it with her breakfast for the next morning.

After pouring a mug of the strong drink she took a sip and immediately spat it out. _Who drinks this awful stuff!_ Caroline had grown up in a family who only drank tea, and even through her college years those who drank coffee were considered beneath her. Tea was the drink of high society and she had only ever seen William drink tea. She had even noticed that he liked it with a spoon full of honey. Caroline smiled to herself once again. _Yes, I will make William a fine wife. I already know how he likes his tea, and now I also know he drinks coffee on occasion._ She looked down into the mug of offending dark liquid. _Probably only when forced to by the lower businessmen he has to associate with._

It was then that she happened to notice there was no paper on the table. How was she supposed to keep up with what was happening in society if she couldn't read the paper? Caroline picked up the little silver bell at her left elbow and rang it vigorously. A young maid appeared in a fluster and bobbed a curtsey.

"Where is my newspaper?" Caroline demanded.

"Sorry ma'am, I think it was placed in the front parlor." The maid said meekly.

"Well, go and get it!" Caroline snapped.

The maid bobbed another quick curtsey and ran out of the room. _Why must Charles insist on keeping incompetent help around the house?_ Caroline took another sip of the bitter drink and grimaced. _Lord, this is awful stuff. How horrible for William to be forced to drink it._

It was not the maid who returned with the paper but her brother. "Sorry about the paper not being here Caroline. I was reading a most fascinating article and wanted to finish it. I completely forgot to bring it back in." He smiled.

Charles Bingley was a very optimistic man. He always went around with a smile on his face and said 'hello' to random people as he walked by. There was not a vindictive bone in his body. Until today, that is. When Charles woke up and saw the photo in the paper the biggest smile came across his face. He knew - really everybody knew - all about Caroline's ambitions to become Mrs. Darcy. The embarrassingly blatant attempts to attract the man's attention was horrendous. Charles had repeatedly told her that Darcy had absolutely no interest in her but she just brushed him off and continued on as ever.

Charles sat down next to his sister, and before placing the paper in front of her nonchalantly pulled out his phone and feigned looking at email.

"Charles!"

"Yes?" Charles took his time in looking up from his phone to see his sister glaring at him and holding out her hand. Despite her urgency he deliberately hesitated to supply her with the paper. "You know, there really isn't anything worth reading today." Then adding, "You just saw Darcy last night at supper. I am sure nothing happened to him from the time we finished eating to him going home." He allowed himself a small, lackadaisical smile. He knew that the picture had to be taken before he met up with him for supper, because the poor man was so distracted the entire night!

"Really Charles, I do not care one lick what Mr. Darcy is up to." Caroline feigned indifference. "Now give me the paper!"

Her brother finally surrendered the paper and then resumed the pretense of staring down at his phone so he could watch his sister's reaction. He was looking forward to this for a very long time. He was not disappointed.

**Elizabeth** tried to take her time in getting to work the next morning. Unfortunately her internal clock was less than accommodating and, despite her best efforts, she was her standard ten minutes early. She quickly walked toward her desk while keeping her head down. Avoid all eye contact and you can get through any rough ordeal.

Whoever said that was a liar.

Elizabeth was stopped every other desk and asked endlessly about William.

"You met in a coffee shop?"

"Lizzy, he is so handsome!"

"You two make such a cute couple."

"You look so happy together."

"When is the wedding date?"

"You guys are going to have such cute babies." Elizabeth glared at Charlotte for that one. That statement sent the ladies in the office in raptures over the future offspring she and William were supposedly going to have.

Finally making it to her desk she flopped down and sighed. Good gracious! _I need to get my story straight and let William know._ _Ugh, I don't have any of his contact information! Why didn't we exchange information? Because that would make sense, you idiot._ Elizabeth rolled her eyes at herself. If they were going to be a couple then it would have made sense to make sure they had each others phone numbers.

"LIZZY!" Alice from accounting came rushing up to her and flopped a bunch of newspaper on her desk. Putting her hands on either side of the stack of papers she leaned forward. "I knew that I had seen your fiancé before. He is THE William Darcy! The world's most eligible bachelor! And you just happen to meet him in a coffee shop? Talk about being in the right place and the right time!"

Elizabeth put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. "Yes, Alice, thank you." She looked over at the stack of newspapers. "What are these?"

Alice picked up the top two. "Every newspaper I could get a hold of that has your story. It's so romantic, Lizzy! I can totally see why you kept him a secret all this time." She smiled at Elizabeth. "I would have too. " Alice winked, but her face quickly became serious. "Just so you know, Clint has a bunch of these papers too. I think he is looking for inconsistencies in the stories."

Elizabeth picked up a paper and scanned the article. **'DARCY TO BE WED, WHO IS THE LUCKY LADY?'** Elizabeth let out a small sigh - the papers still had no clue who she was. That was, at least, a relief.

"**Richard!"** Darcy all but yelled into the phone. "What is this in the papers?" He waived the morning paper in the air as if Richard on the other end could see it.

"What do you mean 'What is this in the papers?' It could be a lot of things." Darcy could hear the smile on his cousin's face.

"You know damn well what I mean. How did the story about this girl and I meeting in a coffee shop make it into the papers?"

"Dude, first of all 'this girl' you are talking about is your fiancée. Second, I thought it best to get the story out there before the press start digging for their own story."

"_You_ thought it best!" Darcy put his head in his hand. "What am I going to do?"

"Get ready for your date this week? Oh, and you better remember those flowers you promised to get her too."

Darcy slammed the phone down and ran his hands through his black curls. How did this get so out of hand? How did he get into this mess to begin with? He glanced over at the paper sitting on the desk next to him. "**DARCY MEETS MYSTERY WOMAN IN COFFEE SHOP!**" Why had he agreed to be a part of this ridiculous charade to begin with? He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Thinking back on the previous morning he wondered why he hadn't thought about getting the girls phone number. He needed to let her know what was in the papers and figure out what their story was going to be. The more he thought about it the more he felt uneasy about not knowing, but how could he find out her number?

"Mr. Darcy sir?" Mrs. Kennedie's voice sounded over the line.

"Yes?"

"Your sister is on line 2."

"Thank you Mrs. Kennedie." Darcy picked up the phone a bit worried how his little sister was going to handle the news of his 'engagement'. Taking a deep breath he connected the line. "Georgie?"

"Soooo, how are things going?" Georgie asked.

"Fine."

"Anything new happening?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Are you sure? Because according to this mornings headlines I am late in offering you congratulations." She sounded hurt and angry. "Who is she, Will, and why have I not met her!? How could you do this? What were you thinking?" Georgie ranted a bit more and Darcy let her. It gave him a little more time to think on his answers.

When Georgie paused for breath Darcy thought it a good idea to intervene. "Are you quite finished?"

"Almost. Will, if you are engaged and getting married I have a right to meet my future sister. I am on break this next week and I think we should all get together so I may see for myself if she is good enough for you."

"Georgie, I am sorry I did not call you first thing yesterday. Things have just happened so fast. Can we meet for dinner later this week?"

"I can come down tonight."

"No, you do not have to…"

"Will, you have gotten engaged to a woman, according to the papers, that you met in some coffee shop. I didn't even know you frequented coffee shops! It's like I don't even know my own brother!"

"Fine. Come down tonight and we will order in." Darcy said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He then put his head in his hands and groaned. He really needed to speak to the girl. _Lizzy_, his brain reminded him. _Her name is Lizzy. Elizabeth._ It was a beautiful name, for a girl with beautiful eyes. Darcy sat back and thought about those eyes. He had never seen such eyes. Yes, he had come across girls with brown eyes before, but these eyes were different. There seemed to be a spark behind them. A spark of what, exactly, he wasn't sure - but there was definitely one there.

When she walked into the coffee shop after her run Darcy could not believe how attractive she looked. Of course she had looked great the night before all dressed up for the event, but somehow he expected to be disappointed in her looks that morning. Having her come into that coffee shop that morning he was once again amazed at how attracted he was to her.

Darcy paused in his thoughts, a memory from the night before catching his attention. They had met at the hotel bar - in the hotel where her work was having an event! That's it! Turning to his computer Darcy did a search for Leyena &amp; Smith. He had heard of them before. He had never used them in his constructing needs, but they had always been a consideration. He found the office address and phone number easily enough. Calling his receptionist he asked her to call over and see if an Elizabeth Bennet worked at that location and what department she was in.


End file.
